Many uses of Tinsel
by Eediva
Summary: Angels; one is obsessed with ribbons and the other with ears. Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam. Warnings for bondage and earporn, though not in that way...


Title: Many uses of Tinsel

Summary: Angels; one is obsessed with ribbons and the other with ears.

Warnings: bondage, suppose a bit of a dom/sub relationship, slash, smacking, ear fetish!

Rating: Hard R

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

The back of his head hit the wooden head. He grunted as Castiel crawled above him and pinned his hands above his head, he struggled but struggling against a powerful seraph, even a weakened one was futile.

"Cass," the human grunted but before another word escaped him, Castiel had one hand tied to one post with a burgundy string of tinsel, and the other with a bright green ribbon that ended with several ringlets and curls. "Seriously Cass!?"

The angel responded with a smack; hard and on the hunter's thigh, drawing a harsh flinch from the hunter. The hunter whimpered as he was smacked on the other side, just as hard. The human couldn't remember what he has said to piss the angel the night before.

He, his brother, Castiel and his own brother Gabriel had gone done to a bar, and beside that Dean had no idea what he had done. And knowing Cass, the angel probably wouldn't tell him anyway!

"What did I do?!" Dean cried, as another six slaps caught him of guard. "Cass! Cass! Please!"

"Shhht!" the angel shushed him angrily. "Do not make me gag you. You pissed me off last night and it will not go unpunished."

"Dude its Christmas Eve! Shouldn't this be a holy day for-?"

Smack.

"Cass! Please!"

The angel growled, and a torrent of smacks and blows reigned around his hips, and God help him, Dean wanted more.

"Cass, please fuck me!" His hips arch up raising his buttocks up from the ground, only giving Castiel the opportunity to smack him hard below his tail bone. "Please! Don't tease!"

"Tease? I am not teasing you!" Castiel whispered fiercely. "I am punishing you; there is a difference. Now. These pants of yours, they are obscuring my vision of your perfect legs."

Dean moaned approvingly as Castiel unbuckled his pants and carefully slid the pants down Dean's legs, caressing the human's skin gently. He tossed the pants to the ground, leaving Dean in nothing but a white sweatshirt and a pair of red briefs; a picture of Santa Claus was staring out at Castiel the words "HO! HO! HO!" was bubbled in a black font. Castiel smirked as Dean blushed.

"Tis the season," Castiel smiled, before he cupped Dean's semi-hard man-hood in his palm and gently squeezed. Gentle at first but slowly the fist tightened and the rubbing hardened and only when Dean squirmed in pain, begging him to stop, did the angel stop.

He kept his hand still on the man's covered member, slowly stroked the hunter until his moans increase with volume; the angel stopped and arose. The hunter emitted an angry growl.

"Cass! Don't stop!"

Smack!

"OW! Cass!"

Smack!

"Ah! Cass! Stop hit-"

"Alright- alright!"

Smack!

Dean finally fell silent, tears brimming in his eyes as Castiel gently rubbed the last spot he smacked, soothingly.

"Good boy," Castiel whispered, a kiss just between the hunter's bottom lip and chin was placed, just before the angel stood. "I think it's time for the silly shirt to go, its obscuring my view."

Dean's eyes widened as Castiel produced the demon killing dagger and began to slice away at the white shirt. The eyes widened further, as he frantically tried to crawl away from the angel. Immediately Castiel held Dean near, comforting him.

"Shhh, you're safe," Castiel whispered, "You know I will never hurt you, I am not him."

Dean nodded, but until Castiel threw the dagger aside did Dean relax. Castiel pulled away the remnants of the shirt, leaving Dean in nothing but his Santa briefs.

"You are so perfect," Castiel whispered, placing his hand on the scar he had left behind the day he rescued his hunter.

"Cass please take me," Dean whispered. Down under, he twitched, restrained in his red Santa briefs, but rather then pulling the briefs of Castiel produced a huge red ribbon and within five seconds had tied it expertly around his lover's hips. "Cass? Do I look like a Christmas present?"

"You are my Christmas present," Castiel smiled, "But I think I will open you tomorrow."

"What?! Cass!" Dean screeched as the angel disappeared. "CASS!"

-=====================================  
Castiel smiled, he had returned the moment Dean had fallen asleep, and found him shivering from the cold but before he covered the hunter with a warm sheet, he lifted Dean's left leg over his head, and using a long strand of blue tinsel tied his leg to the post and proceeded to do the same with his right leg using the bright pink tinsel that was left.

He left; plans of celebrating the birth of his Father on his mind, even though he knew it wasn't his Father's true birthday, the notion gave him peace and strength. Of course, his mind was rather distracted in the Church thinking of his wonderful gift back at home. It seemed like forever but as the sun rose in America the angel returned to the room where Dean was lying awake and alert watching as Castiel took off his trench coat and blazer. He unbuttoned two buttons from his shirt and removed his tie and pants, but his shoes and socks, and shirt remained.

Dean watched as Castiel pulled his phone out and after a flash of light the human gasped, "Hey! What is this? The Night in Dean!?"

"Shh," Castiel whispered as he slid in between Dean's legs, sinking low and placing kisses across the hunter's pelvis. The red briefs were removed without difficultly or tear and thrown to the ground as Dean whimpered happily. His green eyes widened as something warm and wet clamped around his hard as a rock cock.

"Oh! Cass," Dean moaned as Castiel smiled looking down at the hunter as his tongue worked magic around the hunter's dick. Castiel climbed up over the hunter and ferociously attacked his mouth, Dean bucking under him. He pulled himself up and showed the human the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Gave me an excuse for me to kiss you over and over again my love," Castiel whispered. Dean grinned a loopy grin and tried to reach up to kiss the angel back, of course being bound made it difficult.

"Come down a little, wanna kiss you more," Dean whimpered, "please."

"Shh, be patient and you will get what you need," Castiel whispered huskily. Dean whined impatiently but when Castiel sank down low again the whine changed to a longing moan.

He was in Castiel's heavenly mouth yet again as something wet and slick slid into his entrance, slowly wiggling as the human buckled. An extra finger was added and Dean winced slightly.

"Cass, please just do it," Dean hissed, "No foreplay!"

"Let me get you ready first," Castiel smiled.

"Take me raw,"

"No, I'll hurt you," Castiel said as he added another finger. Dean moaned each time he felt Castiel push deep into him, hitting the nerves and sending his brain into spasms of bliss.

"Now you are ready for me," Castiel whispered as he positioned himself against the human. Dean closed his eyes as the angel thrust in deep hitting him hard. Waves of unimaginable pleasure tore through his entire body.

"Love- love-love," Dean groaned with each thrust. "Love-love- you- Cass- please- please- I-I-I-I-I-I- can't take- I- please- this- I'm- I'm- oh- oh- coming- coming- Cass- Cass- Cass!"

"Dean!" the angel groaned his name once empting into the human as hunter's seed shot out all over his bare stomach, some sticking to the red bow around his waist. Castiel pulled out and fell on the hunter spent, as Dean relaxed into the pillow his breathing subsiding to a relaxed and content sound.

"That was the best Christmas present ever," Dean moaned.

"Yes," Castiel nodded, cleaning himself and Dean of with a towel, "Especially when you are bound and at my mercy."

"But Cass, Tinsel? Seriously?"

"It brings out your magnificent eyes," Castiel replied, "Besides, you are my Christmas tree."

"Then shouldn't I be sticking my wood in you?"

Castiel smiled as he slowly untied his human, massaging Dean's wrists and ankles as he did.

Dean gently kissed the stubby cheek and took a long sweet kiss from the angel's perfect lips.

"Merry Christmas baby," Dean whispered.

* * *

In the next room, Gabriel and Sam sat in each other's arms, still amused by the state they had found Dean in during the night; bound by ridiculous tinsel and ribbons and bows.

"We should try that," Gabriel grinned, nipping on Sam's ears. The hunter had a slight issue with his ears, being rather self conscious about them, hence the long hair that always covered them, but to Gabriel they were the most beautiful ears he had seen.

So of course, he treated the hunter's ears like royalty.

"Yeah, but I'm tying you up," Sam smiled, "You'll probably entertain my ears the whole time."

"Perfect ears," Gabriel smiled, "Merry Christmas, Sam Sam."

"Merry Christmas," Sam replied.

"Oh JESUS!" Dean roared for the tenth time.

"Oh God," Gabriel sighed, "here they go again."

* * *

Heh... so going to hell for this... oh well, merry Christmas

Peace and merry grease!

Afro!


End file.
